


Gelap

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Draco, Harry dan dosa mereka.





	

**Author's Note:**

> untuk Project Alice007

 

**Harry Potter (c) J.K Rowling**

**This story (c) AiMalfoy**

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, bahkan ketika matahari belum meninggi—atau malah belum menampakkan diri—Harry dengan terpaksa menarik diri, melepaskan lengan pucat melingkar di pinggangnya yang menawarkan kehangatan. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, menatap raut tenang di dekatnya yang seakan enggan mengakhiri mimpi, sebelum kemudian mendaratkan jari-jemarinya pada permukaan pirang platina dan membiarkan setiap helaian rambut terbelah di antara jari-jari.

"Bangun, Draco," ujarnya setengah berbisik. Harry, kalau boleh berkata sejujurnya, enggan membangunkan, ingin waktu terhenti dan membiarkan momen ini dinikmati tanpa dihantui rasa takut tak bisa memandangi wajah Draco lagi di pagi hari.

Apa yang dilakukannya terasa sia-sia, sebab Draco kini terdiam, mengerjap lantas menatap lurus pada kedua bola mata hijaunya, menembus kegelapan yang memisahkan. Draco tidak tidur, ia menandai, tahu dari lingkar hitam yang menggantung di bawah mata, membingkai wajah kurusnya dengan semena-mena.

"Aku sudah bangun, Harry."

Bohong, akan tetapi Harry mengiyakan tanpa berniat menarik tangannya yang bersarang, toh si pemilik tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberatan. "Bagus," Harry menyahut. "Kalau begitu, cepatlah bersiap-siap, pasti—"

"—Astoria sedang menungguku," Draco tak membiarkan Harry menuntaskan ucapan. "Aku tahu, Harry. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku setiap hari."

Akan tetapi, Harry merasa perlu, tidak, sangat perlu untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia sangat perlu untuk mengingatkan Draco agar segera kembali sebelum di langit timur fajar menampakkan diri. Ia perlu mengingatkan Draco, setelah malam-malam indah terbingkai dosa yang mereka lewati, harus kembali ke rumah, tempat di mana istri dan anak semata wayangnya menanti. Ia perlu mengingatkan, sebab, meski keegoisannya menginginkan Draco untuk tetap di sini, Draco akan tetap pergi.

"Aku ingin seperti ini sedikit lebih lama lagi," Draco menambahi, yang seketika itu Harry merasa tubuhnya limbung lagi, terperangkap oleh sebuah lengan melingkar; tahu-tahu ia kembali dipenjara oleh sebuah pelukan. Bukan berarti ia keberatan."Kau dilarang menolak."

Tentu tidak. Hatinya menjawab, namun Harry memaksa kedua bibirnya untuk membingkai serangkaian kalimat yang tidak mengindikasikan bahwa ia sedang diliputi kecewa serta resah tak menentu.

"Aku serius, kau harus segera pulang," Harry menoleh, menatap Draco yang juga melakukan hal serupa. "Alasan apa lagi yang akan kau jejalkan ke telinga Astoria kali ini?" Tanyanya meski sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar perlu untuk tahu. Draco dan rumah tangganya, biarlah pria itu menyimpannya sendiri, tapi akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan besar kalau Harry mengatakan tak ingin mendekatkan telinga dan menguping apa-apa yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Pelukan dieratkan, Harry menyadari jaraknya dengan Draco sangatlah dekat sampai ia bisa melihat seberapa panjang bulu mata yang merekat di sana. "Itu bukan urusanmu, Potter." Lalu ciuman singkat didaratkan."Tidak akan pernah menjadi urusanmu."

Harry memprotes melalui desah lelah dari sudut bibirnya, namun Draco tidak menyadari. Bagaimana mungkin ini tidak menjadi urusannya kalau setiap malam Draco selalu mengetuk pintu apartemen dan menghamburkan diri dalam pelukannya dengan berbagai macam alasan yang sebenarnya Harry sudah sangat tahu. "Harusnya," Harry memulai. "Kau tidak perlu terus berbohong, andai saja bertahun lalu kau jujur pada orangtuamu soal hubungan kita."

"Aku masih sangat waras," Draco menanggapi tanpa beralih atensi. Harry menyipit, menerka-nerka mungkin saja ini akan menjadi debat panjang seperti yang sudah-sudah soal apa yang menjadi alasan Draco untuk memilih bungkam daripada membeberkan fakta sesungguhnya. Ia juga keberatan atas kalimat Draco yang seolah mengimplikasikan bahwa berkata jujur sama artinya dengan gila. "Kita sudah melewati ini berkali-kali. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan pada ayah ibuku kalau aku _gay_ dan jatuh cinta padamu. Sudah cukup aku menjadi kegagalan bagi mereka, aku tidak mau mempertaruhkanmuuntuk terlibat di dalamnya. Aku tidak bisa." Draco menyudahi. "Mengertilah, Harry."

Harry menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas setengah hati mengetahui apa yang dipikirkannya benar-benar menjadi realita, memaksa kepalanya untuk mengangguk setuju meski hatinya bertindak sebaliknya. "Aku mengerti."

 _Tapi harusnya kau juga mengerti, Draco, bahwa yang kita butuhkan harusnya hanyalah sebuah usaha, kau terlalu takut untuk mencoba_ —adalah apa yang tersendat di dalam tenggorokannya; terkunci, tanpa memiliki sedikitpun kesempatan untuk membaur bersama udara.

Keduanya terjebak tak hanya dalam lingkaran takdir mengerikan bernama dosa, namun juga pada keegoisan untuk tetap saling memiliki yang akan terus berjalan dalam gelap tanpa lentera, entah sampai kapan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, ini pendek rangkap plotless, yayang alicese moga tydac protes ya untuk drabble ini ;_; kayakya masih kendala banget bikin drabble tanpa banyak lubang orz  
> dan juga, terimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca :))


End file.
